peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro's Trumpet Openings
Pedro Pony would appear inside The Peppa Pig Show sign's letter "O" and try to blow a note on his horn, with the following results... # Pedro's horn shoots a flame (Pedro Pony: "I'm sorry!") # Sparks and smoke fly out of Pedro's horn # Pedro's horn squirts water # A balloon comes out of Pedro's horn # Pedro's horn makes a flute sound # Pedro's horn fires off two gun shots # Pedro's horn makes an exploding sound and blows Pedro away # Green smoke comes out of Pedro's horn (Pedro Pony: "Look, Green smoke!") # Orange smoke comes out of Pedro's horn; Pedro scrunches his nose' # Pedro's horn makes an exploding sound # Pedro's horn makes a deep sound as red smoke comes out; Pedro coughs # A balloon comes out of Pedro's horn and pops # A balloon comes out of Pedro's horn and inflates after he stops blowing # Pedro's horn flies away (Pedro Pony: "Come back here!") # Pedro's trumpet glows in the dark # Stitch blows Pedro up # Mr. Bull blows a tuba (Pedro Pony: "Mr. Bull!") # Pedro's trumpet shoots two flames (Pedro Pony: "I'm sorry... Sorry!") # Hiccups prevent Pedro from playing (Pedro Pony: "Excuse me.") # White chunks flies out of Pedro's horn (Pedro Pony: "My teeth!") # Noisemaker flies out of Pedro's horn (Pedro Pony: "Three times!") # Red smoke comes out of the horn; Pedro hiccups a second red cloud # Pedro says "I'm not even gonna try it." Then the horn plays by itself # Peppa stands behind Pedro and blows a horn # A light blue spirit comes out of Pedro's horn; Pedro quivers # Pedro's horn makes a sound of a train whistle # Pedro's horn doesn't work: "Aw it's not working." Then it plays a fanfare by itself # Peppa blows Pedro away with her horn from the left side # Flowers comes out of Pedro's horn # Four horns from four different directions startle Pedro # Colourful musical notes come out of Pedro's horn # A bee comes out of Pedro's horn; Pedro tries to follow it and faints dizzily # Pedro's horn makes a cow sound and attracts Maggie. Pedro faints (Maggie: "This is the first in my life.") # A soccer ball jams the horn down Pedro's throat # Beast dribbles Pedro # Pedro's horn makes a duck sound and attracts two ducks # A plane comes out of the trumpet and crashes (Pedro Pony: "Watch out for the balcony!") # Mr. Zebra plays the horn for Pedro (Pedro Pony: "That's my trumpet!") # Butterflies come out of Pedro's horn and flute music plays # Pedro's horn makes a horse sound (Pedro Pony: "That's me!") # Four horns from four different directions startle Pedro with medieval music # Pedro's horn makes a ringing sound # Perfect note comes out of Pedro's horn (Pedro shakes his head, as if in annoyance. The audience cheers!) # Pedro's head explodes and appears in another corner (Pedro Pony: "Whoopie!") # Bubbles come out of Pedro's horn # Pedro vanishes # Chip says "Boo!" Pedro screams and faints while chip laughs # The horn rings; Pedro puts it to his ear (Pedro Pony: "Hello? He's not home.") # Dalmatian Puppies pop up # Pedro disappears in small portions (like a blind) # Pedro turns into a tapir ("Pedro Pony as a tapir: "Surprise!") # Pedro is run over by a Wildebeest Stampede # Pedro blows the horn with his ear (Pedro Pony: "I played by ear.") # (Pedro Pony: "What were you expecting, Rachmaninoff?") # (Pedro Pony: "I give autographs after the show!") # Pedro plays racing fanfare # Genie knocks Pedro to the floor # Pedro attracts Bambi (Bambi: "Gosh, Pedro. You blows your horn at all of the audience.") # (Pedro Pony: "That's my new hit single!") # Pedro blows on Junior's horn ("Another television first!") # Pedro attracts Captain (Captain: "You called?") # Peppa blows Pedro up (Peppa Pig: "Wow! this is great!") # Iago bites Pedro's nose. Pedro screams, while iago laughs # Jaq, Gus and Mary appear (Pedro Pony: "Oh, dear.") # Pedro's dental plate sticks to the horn (Pedro Pony: "The embarrassment...!") # Pedro's horn makes a typewriter sound # One half of Pedro disappears, Pedro says "Goodbye!" and disappears completely # Wolves appear # Dopey blows Pedro away with his horn from the right side Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous